


Late at night

by Yurika_Schiffer



Series: The HQ!! ficlets that weren't posted on ao3 at first [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/Yurika_Schiffer
Summary: Hanamaki and Iwaizumi sneak off to have some fun.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime
Series: The HQ!! ficlets that weren't posted on ao3 at first [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915372
Kudos: 6





	Late at night

**Author's Note:**

> [Also posted on my tumblr](https://unxpctedlygreat.tumblr.com/post/133138485429/this-wasnt-supposed-to-happen-at-all-like)
> 
> This was, apparently, also my first smutty fic in english?

“Oi, mind your teeth, idiot!”

“Says the guy who's been half-biting my dick since the beginning.”

“You didn't say anything, did you? My, my, aren't we a little masochistic, Makki?”

“Sh-Shut up!”

Hajime smirks around Hanamaki's length. He loses his smirk pretty quickly though, as Hanamaki takes his revenge with a harder suck around the head of his cock. Hajime groans and feels his fingers dig a little more into Hanamaki's side.

They really shouldn't be doing that – heck, they shouldn't even be here to begin with – but they had somehow found themselves going to the bathroom in the middle of a night during Aoba Jousai's golden week training camp. Hajime has to admit he would be mortified if Oikawa or literally anyone was to see them. Hanamaki doesn't really seem to mind. We're teenage boys full of hormones, what else would they expect from us? He told Hajime when he commented on the inappropriate time and place.

But here they are, sucking each other's dick. And most likely liking it. Apart from the few tooth-grazing moments, Hanamaki is doing a pretty damn good job. The twirl of his tongue around Hajime's cock is giving him spasms in his legs and he tries to calm down before the other makes fun of him. He inhales and gets back to his own work.

He isn't so sure he's doing a great job himself, especially after Makki told him about his teeth, but he hears him whimper when he sucks on the side of his cock and thinks that, maybe, he's not that bad either.

They're both rinsing their mouths after they're finished when Hanamaki looks at him. Hajime turns off the faucet and looks back at him. Hanamaki grins, though looks away when their eyes meet, and Hajime thinks he is going to say one of these stupid comments of his before the other steps closer to him. He looks hesitant yet still confident, like he knows he won't regret what he's about to do but isn't sure Hajime is going to like it. He does it anyway, because that's how Hanamaki works.

The kiss they share has nothing extraordinary. It's not Hajime's first – Oikawa trained on him when he got his first girlfriend – and it's probably not Hanamaki's first either. But it's their first one together and it feels a bit weird after what they have done. They don't really mind if their own taste is still present in the other's mouth but the thought that the first thing they would do before even kissing was blowing each other gives them a strange feeling.

When they part, Hanamaki's grinning again, though he seems a bit breathless.

“Next time,” he says, “next time I'll teach you one or two things, Hajime-kun.”

Hajime snorts and headlocks him, and he ignores the fluttering feeling in his chest at the words “Next time, Hajime”.


End file.
